Memos (trad)
by CaptainePoppins
Summary: Une série de petites notes que s'écrivent nos deux professeurs préférés... qui a dit Flitwick ? *regard diabolique* / première trad. par Rosine, je reprends le flambeau (ff peut être supprimé si l'auteure désapprouve) RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT (anglais imparfait mais je fais de mon mieux)
1. MEMO 1

Bonjour bonjour ; je ne vous embêterais probablement que sur ce premier chapitre ! Donc je me suis décidée à traduire la fanfiction de tartan-angel "Memos". Je sais que Rosine avait déjà commencé à le faire, mais n'ayant pas terminée, je me suis dis que je pouvais continuer. Donc je reposte les chapitres sur une nouvelle fanfiction. Voilà voilà.

Enjoy!

PS: mon anglais n'est pas parfait, je fais de mon mieux

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore**

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

 **MEMO 1_**

Est-ce que tout va bien, Albus ? Vous semblez un peu distant aujourd'hui.

 **Peux pas parler maintenant, Minerva. Suis en feu.**

Techniquement, vous écrivez, vous ne parlez pas. Êtes-vous littéralement en feu ?

 **1) Je n'ai cure de vos commentaires sarcastiques. 2) C'est tout comme si j'étais en feu !**

Vous avez mangé des piments, avouez.

 **C'est une possibilité.**

Idiot.

 **Comme si je ne le savais pas !**


	2. MEMO 2

**MEMO 2_**

 **Vous aviez tort ! Vous aviez tort ! Vous aviez tort !**

Ok, Albus, calmez-vous. Il n'y a aucune raison de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

 **Oh doux Merlin, je dois le raconter à Alastor !**

N'y pensez même pas !

 **Et qu'est-ce que vous allez y faire ?**

Vous parlez au Professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard.

 **Vous parlez à l'ancien Professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard et à l'homme qui a le pouvoir de vous virer.**

Vous parlez à la femme qui fait toute la paperasse pour vous.

 **… BON SANG ! Vous avez gagné !**

Merci.

 **De toute manière, VOUS AVIEZ TORT !**

Eh bien, si vous ne l'aviez pas prévenu, j'aurais pu avoir raison.

 **Je ne pouvais pas laisser le pauvre homme sans un juste avertissement.**

Qui vous a fait gagner deux Gallions.

 **Certes. De toute manière, même si je ne lui avais rien dit, je ne pense pas que cela aurait fonctionné.**

Ça aurait fonctionné.

 **Non**.

Si.

 **Non.**

S… Sommes-nous vraiment en train de faire ça ?

 **Eh bien c'est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui avez parié que vous pouviez changer la couleur des cheveux de Severus sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.**


	3. MEMO 3

**MEMO 3_**

Mais où va le monde ?

 **Que s'est-il passé ?**

Vous avez trois essais.

 **Les sorbets au citron ont conquis le monde ?**

Merlin, j'espère que non.

 **Tom a enfin changé son nom en Voldychou, comme je l'avais suggéré ?**

NON ! Sérieusement, ne plaisantez pas avec ça.

 **Toutes vos robes ont soudainement prit des couleurs brillantes ?**

N… attendez, comment savez-vous ça ?

 **J'ai mes sources.**

C'était vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

 **Sans commentaire.**

Insupportable abruti.

 **C'est un peu sévère.**

Vous feriez mieux de dormir avec un œil ouvert, Dumbledore, j'aurais ma revanche.

 **Vous êtes charmante lorsque vous êtes une maniaque homicide. Un peu comme Mr. Hyde.**

Comment va Fumseck ces derniers temps ?

 **Oh, il est très… VOUS N'OSERIEZ PAS !**

Ah oui ?

 **FUMSECK ! FUMSECK ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

Ouah, vous devenez aussi paranoïaque qu'Alastor. Ce doit être l'âge.


	4. MEMO 4

**MEMO 4_**

Albus, à quoi pensiez-vous ?

 **Eh bien je pensais manger un citron confit puis je me suis demandé si cela ne gâcherait pas mon appétit pour le dîner. J'ai tout de même mangé le citron confit et…**

Je ne parle pas de ça !

 **Je pense à beaucoup de chose, Minerva. A quelle chose faites-vous référence ?**

Celle que vous avez si dramatiquement annoncé durant la réunion du personnel ce matin.

 **Enfin quelqu'un qui m'écoute.**

Eh bien, vous tergiversez un peu.

 **Ce n'est pas le sujet.**

Certes, donc : A QUOI PENSIEZ-VOUS ? PENSIEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT ?

 **Bien sûr que je pensais. Un karaoké est une idée merveilleuse.**

Oui, mais un karaoké obligatoire est un tout autre problème.

 **Puis-je vous convaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre d'y aller ?**

NON !

 **Je fournirais l'alcool.**

Je serais là.

 **Mais vous devrez chanter au moins une chanson.**

Oubliez.

 **S'iiiiil-voooous-plaaaaaît ?**

Albus, je sais que vous êtes en train de me lancer un air de chien battu et cela ne marche pas avec moi. Je suis immunisée.

 **Vous savez que vous en avez envie.**

Ah vraiment ?

 **Oui. De plus, vous pourrez voir la tentative de chant de Severus.**

Ooh, tentant.

 **S'il-vous-plaît ?**

Urgh ! Très bien !

 **Merci ! MERCI ! MERCI ! Vous ne le regretterez pas.**

J'en doute sincèrement.


	5. MEMO 5

**MEMO 5_**

 **J'ai la migraine.**

C'est de votre faute si vous êtes bourré.

 **Bourré ?**

Dictionnaire, Albus.

 **La seule chose que je vais regarder pour un moment c'est l'intérieur de mes paupières.**

Dans ce cas, allez dormir et cessez de m'écrire.

 **Je ne peux pas. J'ai été privé de vie sociale.**

Donnez-moi la force…

 **Je pourrais essayer de vous transformer en Hulk, si vous voulez.**

Qu'est-ce qu'un Hulk ?

 **Pour être parfaitement honnêtement (comme l'ange que je suis) je n'en ai aucune idée. Une sorte de gigantesque Moldu vert tiré d'une bande dessinée, je crois.**

Charmant.

 **C'est mieux que d'être un Schtroumf.**

Un Schtroumf ?

 **De petites créatures bleues avec des chapeaux blancs.**

Aïe aïe aïe.

 **Je vois que les leçons d'espagnol sont efficaces.**

Les leçons d'espagnol ?

 **Laissez-tomber.**

Retour au sujet : vous vous êtes soûlé à mort et j'ai dû ramasser les morceaux.

 **C'est votre travail, me garder dans le droit chemin.**

Ouais, eh bien vous pouvez me remercier en surveillant mes lionceaux pendant que je vais dîner ce soir.

 **Mais j'ai la gueule de bois !**

Et il s'avère que c'est mon anniversaire donc allez vous faire voir.

 **Non merci.**

ALBUS !

 **Bien, félicitations. Je vais me coucher.**

Albus ?

 **…**

Albus, je jure au nom de Merlin, je vous envoie une beuglante si vous ne prenez pas soin de mes Gryffondors !

 **Je suis debout ! Je suis debout !**


	6. MEMO 6

**MEMO 6_**

 **Minnie, vous savez quel jour nous sommes ?**

Le dernier jour de votre vie si vous continuez à m'appeler « Minnie » !

 **Mais non, imbécile ! C'est votre ANNIVERSAIRE !**

Joie.

 **Je sens le sarcasme irradier de votre note…**

Ouah, ça a fonctionné.

 **Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas heureuse ?**

Parce que j'ai un cours avec ces satanés « Maraudeurs » ! C'est suffisant pour rendre fou n'importe qui.

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai en sorte qu'ils ne dépassent pas les bornes.**

Maintenant je suis inquiète.

 **Mais j'ai dit « ne vous inquiétez pas » !**

Raison de plus pour m'inquiéter, pour être honnête.

 **Votre confiance en moi est bouleversante.**

Que puis-je dire ? Je suis une personne bouleversante.

 **Enfin peu importe, je dois vous voir dans la Salle des Professeurs.**

Pourquoi ?

 **Je ne peux pas expliquer maintenant. A bientôt !**

Espèce de vieux fou.


	7. MEMO 7

_**Les deux**_

* * *

 **MEMO 7_**

 **Minerva, SAUVEZ-MOI !**

Quel est le problème ?

 **Devinez qui vient juste d'arriver ?**

Uh oh… ce n'est quand même pas…

 **Si… c'est…**

 _ **L'abruti incompétent !**_

Fudge n'abandonne jamais, n'est-ce-pas ?

 **Nan. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide !**

Pourquoi vous aiderais-je ?

 **Pour aider votre employeur et gagner la gratitude de votre meilleur ami ?**

Qui a dit que vous étiez mon ami ?

 **C'était froid.**

Ils ne m'appellent pas « la Reine de Glace » pour rien.

 **Pour autant que je sache, ils ne vous appellent pas « la Reine de Glace ». Pas du tout.**

Ce n'est pas le sujet.

 **Effectivement… SAUVEZ-MOI DE CET ENFER ! S'il-vous-plaît.**

Laissez-moi y réfléchir.

 **S'il-vous-plaît, je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que cet idiot.**

Ça doit vous changer d'appeler « idiot » quelqu'un d'autre que vous.

 **Oui mais AIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ-MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI !**

Hmm…

 **S'il-vous-plaît.**

…

Vous m'êtes redevable, Dumby !

 **MERCI ! Vous êtes mon héros.**

Je sais Albus, je sais. Mais sérieusement, vous m'êtes redevable.


	8. MEMO 8

**MEMO 8_**

 **Serait-ce des grincements de dents que j'entends, Minerva ?**

Pourquoi, Albus ? POURQUOI ?

 **Pourquoi quoi ?**

Pourquoi vous sentez-vous obligé de me torturer ainsi ?

 **J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre ce que vous voulez dire.**

Elle, Albus… Cette… ce… CRAPAUD !

 **Vous voulez dire Dolores ?**

Bien sûr que je veux parler… d'ELLE, Albus ! Comment avez-vous seulement pu autoriser Fudge à la laisser entrer dans cette école ?!

 **Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix.**

Oh, s'il-vous-plaît ! Vous êtes pratiquement le cerveau de Fudge !

 **Pas cette fois.**

Grrr…

 **Grogner sur eux tant que vous voulez, au moins vous ne passerez pas votre frustration sur notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**

Pas faux.

 **Elle ne se rendra pas compte que vous l'aurez insulté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

Certes, mais quand même…

 **S'il-vous-plaît, Minerva, laissez couler. Tout se passera bien. Et puis, elle n'est peut-être plus si mauvaise que ça.**

Albus, cette CHOSE a dragué mon mari ! Et je me tenais juste à côté de lui !

 **Et il est si profondément amoureux de vous qu'il n'a même pas jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Au moins on sait que sa vue va bien.**

Je ne suis toujours pas contente.

 **Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous le soyez.**

Ouah, vous être vraiment en train de devenir un esclavagiste diabolique. Je le savais !

 **MWAH HA AH AH AH !**


	9. MEMO 9

**MEMO 9_**

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore !

 **Uh oh.**

Je vais vous TUER !

 **Hm… où se cacher ?**

Effacez ça, je vais vous torturer jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à peine vivant puis vous regarder me supplier et seulement à cet instant, seulement, JE VOUS ACHÈVERAIS !

 **Oh, tellement Serpentard de votre part !**

Ne m'insulter pas plus.

 **Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai pu faire de mal, cette fois.**

Tout juste, vous ne fait jamais rien de mal ! Mais c'était une fois de trop !

 **Je vous promets de m'excuser sincèrement pour quoique ce soit que j'ai fait qui ait pu vous offenser.**

ALBUS !

 **Oui, Minerva ?**

PHOTOS, ALBUS !

 **Oh, je vois…**

Vous voyez ? Vous voyez ?! Vous feriez mieux de voir !

 **Enfin, allons…**

Albus, pourquoi au nom de Merlin avez-vous fait ça ?

 **C'était une très jolie photo.**

Oui, mais c'était une photo de moi !

 **Quel est le problème ?**

Vous l'avez montré aux Maraudeurs ! Ces satanés Black et Potter m'ont regardé bizarrement TOUTE LA JOURNEE !

 **Ma faute.**

Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Comme je disais : JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

 **Ah, Hagrid est là, il me sauvera.**

Oh s'il-vous-plaît ! Nous savons tous les deux que tout le monde ici est de mon côté.

 **Bon sang, pourquoi avez-vous toujours raison ?**

Parce que je suis un génie maléfique !

 **Croyez-moi, je le sais.**

Alors vous feriez mieux de courir, barbu, car vous n'avez nulle part où vous cacher.

 **Je suis absolument d'accord. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH !**


	10. MEMO 10

**MEMO 10_**

 **Minerva, parfois je m'inquiète pour votre santé mentale, ma chère.**

Que voulez-vous dire ?

 **Vous… Merlin, je ne peux pas le dire…**

Cracher le morceau, Albus.

 **Vous étiez… aimable avec Sybille Trelawney. Et pas que, vous l'avez épaulé…**

Votre point étant ?

 **Vous, Mrs la Divination-est-un-puits-sans-fond-d'imbécillités, vous avez défendue celle que vous pensez être « fausse, menteuse, et aussi une mauvaise actrice ».**

Et…

 **Et…**

J'attendais une réponse, en fait.

 **Oh, oui bien sûr. Ce que je veux dire c'est… pourquoi ?**

Je suis une Gryffondor. Je n'y peux rien.

 **Ohhh, petite Minnie est devenue grande.**

Albus ?

 **Ouiiii ?**

La ferme.

 **…**

Quoi, pas de remarque désobligeante ?

 **…**

Ah ! Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir un peu de calme.

 **…**

Oh, je sens que je vais apprécier ça !

 **Je craque !**

Je le savais. Pomona me doit cinq Gallions.

 **Vous avez pariez sur moi ?**

Ouaip, et vous êtes tombez en plein dans le panneau. Félicitations.

 **Oh eh bien merci… EH !**


	11. MEMO 11

**MEMO_ 11**

 **Eh, Minerva, pourquoi l'Hippogriffe a traversé la route ?**

Albus, arrêtez les blagues merdiques !

 **Pourquoi ?**

Parce que, pour la DERNIERE FOIS, je ne suis PAS, je répète PAS apparenté à Billy Connolly seulement parce que je suis écossaise !

 **Comme vous me l'avez déjà dit plusieurs fois.**

Je ne suis également pas apparentée à Annie Lenox.

 **Je le sais, maintenant.**

Dans ce cas, ARRÊTEZ DE CHANTER SES CHANSONS !

 **Impossible !**

Ne soyez pas ridicule.

 **Je ne le suis pas.**

Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas arrêter ?

 **Parce qu'elles sont coincées dans ma tête maintenant.**

Oh Merlin. Nous y voilà encore.

 ***Don't they say love is blind?***

Albus, stop !

 ***Must be talking to an angel***

Eh bien, oui sûrement, mais s'il-vous-plaît… ARRÊTEZ… MAINTENANT !

 **Etant donné que vous le demandez si gentiment.**

Merci !

 **Minerva ?**

Oui, Albus ?

 **Toc, toc !**

AAAARGH !


	12. MEMO 12

**MEMO 12_**

Albus ?

 **Oui ?**

Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi il y a une énorme piste de biscuits pour chat de mon bureau jusqu'au Grand Hall ?

 **Je me suis dit que vous auriez faim.**

C'est stupide au-delà des mots.

 **J'essayais juste de me montrer attentionné.**

Albus, combien de fois dois-je vous le dire ? Ce n'est pas parce que mon Animagus est un chat que je mange de la nourriture pour CHAT !

 **Oh…**

Vous devriez le savoir, c'est vous qui m'avez entraîné !

 **Je sais…**

Ne tirez pas cette tête de six pieds de long.

 **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.**

Ne me mentez pas.

 **Non vraiment je…**

ALBUS !

 **Diable ! Note pour moi-même : trouver une directrice-adjointe qui ne me connait pas aussi bien.**

J'aimerais vous voir essayer.

 **Que voulez-vous dire ?**

Je peux retourner la moitié du monde sorcier contre vous en un claquement de doigts.

 **SERIEUSEMENT ?**

Vous voulez le découvrir maintenant ?

 **Severus déteint sur vous.**


	13. MEMO 13

**MEMO 13_**

Où est-ce, Albus ?

 **Où est quoi ?**

Vous savez pertinemment de quoi je veux parler.

 **En toute honnêteté je ne sais absolument pas de…**

Ne m'obligez à vous rejoindre, Albus !

 **Très bien, je me rends ! Je l'ai pris. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous.**

Ok.

 **Je vous demande pardon.**

Ne demandez pas, ce n'est pas convenable.

 **Ne venez-vous pas de dire « ok » ?**

Je crois bien que si.

 **Oh oh…**

Ce n'est rien, Albus, vraiment.

 **Minerva, est-ce vous qui frappez à la porte de mon bureau ?**

Ouvrez et vous le saurez.

 **J'ai trop peur.**

Dans ce cas, rendez-la-moi et personne ne sera blessé.

 **Vous auriez dû mieux la cacher.**

Où suggérez-vous que je la cache ?

 **Hmm… où cacher une réserve secrète de « vin-pas-si-secret-que-ça » ?**


	14. MEMO 14

**MEMO 14_**

Vous les avez aidés, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Aider qui ?**

Ne jouez pas les pédérastes stupides avec moi !

 **Mais je suis un « pédéraste stupide », comme vous l'avez si joliment formulé.**

ALBUS !

 **D'accord.**

Vous avez aidés les jumeaux Weasley, pas vrai ?

 **Comment pouvez seulement dire une telle chose ?**

Oh ne vous fichez pas de moi ! C'était bien trop ingénieux pour eux.

 **Eh bien, ils sont plutôt intelligents. Bien qu'ils aient choisis de ne pas diriger cette intelligence vers leur scolarité.**

Ne me refaites JAMAIS ça.

 **Hmpf…**

…

 **TRES BIEN !**


	15. MEMO 15

**Voilà le 15eme mémo, j'en ai encore quelques uns en stock mais je ne vais pas tarder à reprendre les cours. Juste pour vous mettre au courant. Plus : si vous lisez, une petite review sera toujours encourageante même si je ne fais que traduire. xoxo**

* * *

 **MEMO 15_**

 **C'était absolument GENIAL !**

Je sais.

 **Du génie absolu, si je puis me permettre de le dire.**

Attendez… vous étiez au courant ?!

 **C'est une possibilité…**

Vous les avez encore aidés ?

 **Possiblement…**

Je suis tellement déçue, Monsieur le Directeur.

 **Quelle honte…**

Pas parce que vous avez ENCORE aidez les jumeaux Weasley. Je suis déçue parce que vous ne m'avez pas permis d'y participer !

 **Pardon ?**

Vous-ne-m'avez-rien-dit !

 **Mais… Je croyais que vous aviez dit que…**

Effectivement. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'exclure d'une farce si elle cible la FEMME CRAPAUD !

 **Vous rendez-vous seulement compte d'à quel point vous avez l'air hypocrite ?**

Albus, vous auriez fait exactement la même chose à ma place.

 **Mais il y a au moins deux différences fondamentales entre nous…**

Ok, ok. Dites-les-moi une prochaine fois.

 **Très bien.**

…

 **Hypocrite.**

Je peux toujours vous lire, vous savez !


	16. MEMO 16

**MEMO 16_**

 **Bonjour Minnie.**

Ne m'appelez pas ainsi.

 **Et pourquoi pas ?**

Parce que je pense que vous estimez un tant soit peu votre vie… ou, tout du moins, votre barbe.

 **Ooh, me ?... ahou.**

Vous ne venez pas de dire ça.

 **Je crois bien que si.**

ALBUS !

 **Oh oh !**


	17. MEMO 17

**MEMO 17_**

 **Dum di dum di dii dum**

Vous savez que je n'entends pas ce que vous fredonnez, n'est-ce-pas ?

 **Ouiiiii-i…**

Alors pourquoi s'embêter à l'écrire ?

 **Parce que…**

C'est tout ? Parce que…

 **Mh hm. Parce que…**

Albus, vous m'ennuierez éternellement.

 **Oh oh, le Cauchemar du Nord est de retour.**

Le quoi ?

 **Le Cauchemar du Nord.**

Biiiiien sûr…

 **C'est à vous que je me réfère, ma chère.**

Oh… oh, bien.

 **Pas de retour de flamme ?**

Nan.

 **Honnêtement ?**

Non. Je vais vous traquer et vous réduire en lambeaux.

 **Ça vous ressemble plus.**

COUREZ, vieil homme, COUREZ !

 **Vous savez, vous devriez voir un thérapeute…**

ASSEZ. Vous feriez mieux d'être parti dans cinq secondes parce que je viens vous chercher !


	18. MEMO 18

**MEMO 18_**

De toutes les choses les plus basses, idiotes, insultantes, effrontées à dire !...

 **Qu'est-ce-que c'est, cette fois ?**

… ce foutu Crapaud a eu l'audace de m'appeler « un handicap » !

 **Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?**

Parce que je vous ai défendu !

 **Oh, zut.**

Mais je n'ai dit que la vérité. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire et la regarder détruire cette école pièce par pièce.

 **Ça c'est mon Cœur Vaillant.**

Excusez-moi ?

 **Euh… rien…**

Venez-vous tout juste de m'appeler « Cœur Vaillant » ?

 **Non !**

Albus, c'est écrit juste sous mes yeux.

 **Pas si je le détruis !**

C'était intelligent parce que je sais maintenant que vous venez de le détruire.

 **Non, vous pensez seulement que je l'ai fait.**

Nous parlerons plus tard.

 **Ouuuups ! Je n'ai absolument rien dis !**

Oh que si.

 **Diable !**


	19. MEMO 19

**MEMO 19_**

 **Admettez-le : VOUS AVEZ APPRECIÉ !**

Peut-être.

 **Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit.**

Juste un peu.

 **Peu importe.**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous a réussi à me faire porter ce costume.

 **Eh bien, soit dit en passant, vous faites une Catwoman fort séduisante.**

Je hais Halloween.


	20. MEMO 20

**MEMO 20_**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez dit une telle chose.

 **Je dis beaucoup de choses.**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez dit une telle chose.

 **Pouvez-vous je vous prie me mettre dans la confidence ?**

Commentaire sur le tartan.

 **Oh…**

Pourquoi diable devrais-je prendre des conseils de mode venant d'un type qui porte la première chose à sauter hors de sa garde-robe ?

 **Mes vêtements ne sautent pas.**

Sérieusement Albus. Pas drôle.

 **Mais c'est vrai… Le tartan est teeeeellement dépassé.**


	21. MEMO 21

**MEMO 21_**

Comment ça se passe, Albus ?

 **Pas… bien…**

Est-ce que Poppy vous retient en otage à l'infirmerie ?

 **Vous n'avez même pas idée.**

Oh s'il-vous-plaît, elle vous y garderait une semaine si vous aviez un rhume.

 **J'aurais dû m'y attendre, vraiment.**

Vous avez conscience d'être le Directeur, n'est-ce-pas ?

 **Votre point étant ?**

Vous pourriez juste lui demander de vous laisser partir.

 **Je suis navrée mais je tiens à ma vie, merci bien.**

Petit Albus est-il effrayé ?

 **Le feriez-vous ?**

…

 **C'est bien ce que je pensais. Du reste, c'est de votre faute si je suis ici.**

Vous y êtes depuis trois jours.

 **Et je suis seulement capable d'écrire à nouveau.**

C'est entièrement de votre fait.

 **Je n'apprécie guère.**

Je sais bien que vous avez battu Grindelwald et compagnie mais, sérieusement, ne me défiez plus JAMAIS en duel parce que maintenant vous en connaissez les conséquences.

 **Je ne répèterais pas cette erreur. Et le nouveau Club de Duel est totalement terrorisé. Bravo.**

Bah. J'ai cet effet sur les gens.


	22. MEMO 22

**MEMO 22_**

 **Avez-vous vu les résultats du Quidditch dernièrement ?**

Devrais-je ?

 **J'étais juste en train de les consulter et je pensais…**

Voilà une rare occurrence.

 **Je pensais, disais-je, aux chances de gagner qu'a Serpentard.**

Vous quoi ?

 **Je pensais aux chances de gagner qu'a Serpentard.**

Vraiment, je suis pour l'Harmonie des Maisons mais quand il est question de Quidditch… vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux.

 **Et de quelle manière, je vous prie, en êtes-vous arrivé à une telle conclusion, ma chère ?**

Vous êtes un Gryffondor.

 **J'ETAIS un Gryffondor.**

Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours.

 **Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu l'intérêt du Quidditch.**

Vous… vous…

 **Je… je…**

Où diable ai-je mis cette camisole de force ?


	23. MEMO 23

**MEMO 23_**

Albus, vous ne devinez jamais ce qui m'est arrivé.

 **Qu'est-ce ?**

Sirius Black s'est rendu dans mon bureau la nuit dernière.

 **Allons, Minerva, vous savez très bien que les relations élève/professeur sont interdites et peuvent vous faire perdre votre emploi.**

Albus, ne soyez pas ridicule ! Il s'est rendu dans mon bureau la nuit dernière parce qu'il avait eu un « cauchemar ».

 **Ah vraiment ?**

Vous ne devinerez jamais de quoi il a rêvé.

 **De quoi ?**

Désolée si mon écriture se détériore, c'est juste que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire.

 **A PROPOS DE QUOI ETAIT-CE ?!**

Il a dit…

 **Oui ?**

Il a dit…

 **Crachez le morceau, femme !**

Il a dit qu'il avait eu un cauchemar dans lequel vous et moi nous – oh, quels étaient ses mots ? – ah, oui, nous étions en train de « forniquer ».

 **Il a rêvé que nous dansions ?**

Quoi ?

 **Forniquer c'est danser, non ?**

Non, Albus, « forniquer » n'est PAS danser.

 **Alors qu'est-ce-que c'est ?**

Vous ne savez vraiment pas ?

 **Du tout. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours cru que…**

Il est question de sexe, Albus.

 **Quoi ?**

Oh, Merlin, je suis désolée, j'ai ruiné votre innocence d'enfant. Pardonnez-moi.

 **Mr. Black a dit ça ?**

C'est un enfant perturbé.

 **Je vais devoir avec une conversation avec lui.**

Plutôt vous que moi, effectivement.

 **Je vais devoir le féliciter pour avoir mis ma chère Adjointe face à son amour indéniable et pourtant dénié pour moi.**

Pardon ?

 **Je lui dirais que nous nous marrions en août.**

Eh, je ne suis PAS bigame !

 **Peut-être, mais il ne sait pas que vous êtes déjà mariée.**

ALBUS !

 **Et voilà, vous vous projetez déjà dans le personnage !**

N'essayez même pas de tourner cela en allusion.

 **Vous voulez dire SOUS-entendus.**

Je vais vous tuer !

 **Vous n'avez jamais réussi auparavant.**

Cette fois sera la bonne.

 ***glups***


	24. MEMO 24

**MEMO 24_**

Je hais square Grimmaurd.

 **Qui ne hait pas cet endroit ? Mais vous devez admettre, voir Mrs. Black la fermer pour une fois était assez hilarant.**

Ce portrait en avait bien besoin, à force de hurler sur quiconque ouvre la porte.

 **C'était tellement drôle. Elle ne pouvait même plus parler lorsque vous avez cessez de hurler.**

Eh bien, Sirius était reconnaissant, au moins.

 **Vous comprenez pourquoi je vous appelle le Cauchemar du Nord maintenant ?**

Albus !

 **Désolé.**

Je ne peux vous croire, cependant.

 **Je sais, je suis incroyablement génial.**

Et incroyablement ennuyeux.

 **Soit. Qu'ai-je donc fais cette fois, si je puis me permettre de demander ?**

Vous ne l'avez pas arrêté. A vrai dire, vous êtes seulement resté assit à rire.

 **Oh, je vois où cela nous mène. Je vais devoir y aller, je dois parler à Filius.**

Oh que non ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas cette fois-ci !

 **Vraiment, c'était de votre faute. Vous vous êtes promenez sous votre forme d'Animagus.**

Vous saviez que je devrais reprendre forme humaine, imbécile !

 **Mais vous voir reprendre forme humaine alors que Sirius Black vous tenais sur ses genoux était incroyablement divertissant pour nous tous.**

Hmph.

 **Et, sérieusement, le voir vous pourchasser dans toute la maison sous vos formes animales… A MOURIR DE RIRE !**

…

 **Oh oh, je suis allé trop loin, n'est-ce-pas ?**

Je me demande si la porte de votre bureau peut survivre à quelques « bombarda ». Voyons voir.

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**


	25. MEMO 25

_Ce memo est censé imiter l'accent écossais écrit mais vous vous douterez que c'est un peu compliqué d'imiter l'accent écossais par écrit en français…_

 _Une bonne année 2017 pour ce 25ème MEMO. Merci à ceux qui me laisse un petit avis, il est très apprécié !_

* * *

 **MEMO 25_**

 **Ey c'ment 'llez vous 'jourd'hui ?**

Albus, a quoi jouez-vous ?

 **Ben m'fille j'test mon'n'veau accent écossais pardis !**

Vraiment ?

 **Ben ouais.**

Que… Je… J'abandonne.

 **Je savais que vous étiez celle avec qui parler ainsi.**

Vous savez, je suis moitié Ecossaise, moitié Italienne…

 **Oh. Ceci explique cela. Je me disais bien que votre nom ne sonnait pas très écossais.**

Quels noms sonnent écossais selon vous ?

 **Angus…**

Vous pensez vraiment que mes parents auraient appelé leur unique fille « Angus » ?

 **Non…**

Votre place est dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

 **Mais quelle manière de parler à vos aînés, miss McGonagall !**

Laissez tomber Dumbledore, j'envoie un message aux médecins par poudre de cheminette.

 **NOOOOOON !**


	26. MEMO 26

**MEMO 26_**

Espèce de co…

 **Ah, ah, ah.**

Espèce de co…

 **Je ne vous laisserez pas jurer, vous savez.**

Put…

 **Je suis sérieux.**

D'accord. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

 **Pourquoi « quoi » ?**

Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé à ce rendez-vous ?

 **J'étais occupé !**

Occupé à vous tourner les pouces et à tresser vos cheveux.

 **Exactement… attendez… HEY !**

Les réunions du Gouvernement me donnent des migraines.

 **Je suis surpris que Cornélius soit toujours en vie.**

Ce n'est pas Fudge le problème.

 **Oh ?**

Non, c'est ce put…

 **Que vous ai-je dis ?**

*soupir* Je veux parler de Lucius Malefoy.

 **Ah, tout s'explique.**

Je vous jure…

 **Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire.**

ALBUS ! BOUCLEZ-LA ! J'ai vraiment songé à arracher la tête de Malefoy.

 **Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?**

Parce que j'ai eu pitié pour sa femme et son fils.

 **Ohhh, c'est adorable. L'avez-vous au moins verbalement réprimandé ?**

Naturellement.

 **Eh bien, au moins je sais que vous ne perdez pas la main.**

Grrr.


	27. MEMO 27

Désolée pour ce grand vide mais je suis actuellement en clinique donc il est compliqué de poster les chapitres. Merci pour vos commentaires, ça égaye mes journées.

* * *

 **MEMO 27_**

 **J'étais en train de me demander…**

Comme c'est fascinant.

 **Je me demandais, qui gagneraient le duel : vous, ou Gilderoy Lockhart.**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous me posez la question. J'ai tellement honte pour vous. Cet homme ne pourrait pas tenir une baguette correctement même s'il essayait.

 **Mais, je me suis dit que Gilderoy pouvait vous éblouir avec ses brillantes dents blanches.**

Vous m'insultez. Non, vraiment, ce type me rend malade.

 **C'est l'effet qu'il a sur les hommes.**

Etes-vous en train de dire que je suis un homme ?

 **Non, bien sûr que non…**

Non mais sérieusement, les seules femmes capables de s'enticher un tant soit peu de lui n'ont VRAIMENT JA-MAIS travaillé avec lui. Idiot incompétent.

 **Comme si je ne le savais pas.**

Alors pourquoi l'avoir embauché ?

 **Personne d'autre ne voulait le poste.**

Vous savez, nous aurions tous pu partager des horaires.

 **Peut-être, mais imaginez-vous Pomona essayant d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?**

Nous avons tous une certaine expérience question guerre.

 **Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit cela au début de l'année scolaire ?**

J'aime vous voir galérer.

 **Charmante femme.**

Je sais, je sais, je ne peux simplement pas m'en empêcher.

 **Gilderoy Lockhart est un homme charmant, du reste.**


	28. MEMO 28

**MEMO 28_**

 **Min, Min, Min !**

Albus, Albus, Albus !

 **Devinez ce que je viens de voir.**

Moi poussant Sybille du haut de sa tour ?

 **Vous aimeriez.**

Qu'est-ce que c'était, alors ?

 **Un film moldu, ma foi fort charmant, qui s'appelle "Mary Poppins".**

J'adore ce film.

 **Oh vraiment ?**

Gardez-le pour vous, mais j'adore les comédies musicales.

 **Hm… euh, en tout cas, vous me rappelez Mary Poppins.**

Et comment cela ?

 **Pour être honnête, je n'en suis pas sûr.**

N'est-vous sûr de rien ?

 **Pas particulièrement, non. *C'est le morceau de sucre qui aide la médecine à couler, la médecine à couler.***

Bien joué, Dumbledore.

 **Pour quoi donc ?**

Vous m'avez mis ce morceau dans la tête.

 **Ah ah ah !**

Humpf…

 **Ne boudez pas, ça ne vous sied guère.**

Bien sûr… Imbécile…


	29. MEMO 29

**MEMO 29_**

 **Alastor est passé.**

Et comment diable avez-vous deviné cela ?

 **Les enfants sont tous en train de parler d'Aurores et de magie noire.**

Albus, vous n'avez vraiment pas détecté la touche de sarcasme dans ma première réponse ?

 **C'est relativement compliqué de saisir le sarcasme lorsqu'il est écrit.**

Eh bien apprenez.

 **Bien, je vais au Ministère et voir s'il ne donnerait pas, par hasard, des cours.**

Excusez-moi mais je suis la seule personne pouvant se permettre le sarcasme ici, merci bien.

 **Commment… ?**

Vous êtes trop évident, Al.

 **Note à soi-même : apprendre à passer inaperçu.**

Avec des vêtements tels que les votre, je doute sincèrement que vous y arriviez.


	30. MEMO 30

**MEMO 30_**

 **Bon après-midi, Minerva.**

Bonjour, Albus.

 **Apparement, vous avez un admirateur.**

Oh vraiment ?

 **Vous mentirais-je ?**

Eh biiiien…

 **En fait, oubliez.**

La réponse est "oui, vous me mentiriez" mais vous iriez ensuite clamer à tout va que c'est pour le bien de tous.

 **J'ai dis OUBLIEZ !**

Très bien… pff…

 **Comme je disais… qu'est-ce que je disais ?**

Albus, vous avez conscience que vous pourriez simplement relire vos notes précédentes, n'est-ce-pas ?

 **Bien sûr…**

Bien sûr.

 **Peu importe. Comme je disais, vous avez un admirateur.**

Et, comme je disais, oh vraiment ?

 **Ouaip.**

Qui est-ce ?

 **Honte sur vous. Vous êtes mariée, comme vous me le rappelez continuellement.**

Il n'y a rien de mal à s'informer. De plus, ainsi pourrais-je le décourager.

 **Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?**

Vous voulez vraiment un coquard ?

 **Non.**

Alors dites-le moi, Dumble.

 **Miss Teigne.**

Quoi ?

 **Miss Teigne vous regarde étrangement, ces derniers temps.**

Vous vous fichez de moi.

 **Nan.**

Albus, d'une, Miss Teigne est un chat ; et de deux, je ne suis pas lesbienne.

 **Comment le savez-vous ?**

Pardon ?

 **Comment savez-vous que vous n'êtes pas lesbienne ?**

Je pense connaître ma propre sexualité.

 **Si vous le dites.**

Pourquoi est-ce que je prends même la peine ?


	31. MEMO 31

**MEMO 31_**

Albus, vous êtes agaçant au-delà de l'entendement.

 **Pour quoi, cette fois-ci ?**

Ne pensez-vous pas que ce dîner était embarrassant ?

 **Qu'y a-t-il d'embarrassant dans un rôti ?**

Pas la nourriture, crétin !

 **Oh, vous voulez parler de… oh…**

Dans quelle univers était-ce censé être drôle ?

 **Mais… c'était… c'était… HILARANT !**

Qu'y avait-il de drôle à se glisser derrière moi et hurler "VIGILANCE CONSTANTE" ?

 **Je voulais vous effrayer.**

Ce que vous n'avez pas réussi à faire. Je suis habitué, depuis le temps. Mais… pauvre Filius.

 **Hm, il a prit un sérieux coup à la tête, effectivement.**

Et c'est entièrement de votre faute s'il est tombé de sa chaise.

 **J'avais deviné ça.**

Poppy va vous écharper.

 **Pour quoi croyez-vous que je me cache ?**

Cela ne fonctionnera pas.

 **Mais ça prolongera ma vie… un peu.**

Tout est de votre faute, tout ça pour essayer de m'effrayer. Je vous avais dis que ça ne fonctionnerais pas.


	32. MEMO 32

**MEMO 32_**

 **J'ai entendu des rumeurs assez curieuses.**

Je n'aime pas du tout ça…

 **Paraîtrait-il que vous auriez un fils.**

Mais c'est vrai.

 **Je sais bien, mais les rumeurs disent que votre fils est… est…**

Gay ? Parce que c'est faux.

 **Non, les rumeurs disent que c'est… Severus Rogue !**

PARDON ? Où avez-vous entendu ça ?

 **Hum… de… Je ne me souviens plus !**

MENTEUR !

 **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.**

Vous venez de l'inventer, n'est-ce-pas ?

 **Non…**

CESSEZ DE ME MENTIR !

 **D'accords, je me rends.**

Savez-vous à quel point vous m'ennuyez ?

 **Hmm…**

La réponse est "beaucoup".


	33. MEMO 33

**MEMO 33_**

Êtes-vous familier avec les Beatles Albus ?

 **Eh bien j'ai pu voir quelque scarabées* voleter autour de mon bureau un peu plus tôt.**

Non Albus, je veux parler du groupe moldus.

 **Oh… J'ai entendu parler d'eux. Pourquoi demander ?**

Ils ont composés une chanson appelé "Maxwell's Silver Hammer".

 **Qu'en est-il ?**

J'y viens !

 **Du calme !**

Bon. "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" est une chanson à propos d'un meurtrier…

 **… appelé Maxwell.**

Oui, appelé Maxwell, qui a tué sa petite-amie, son professeur et un juge. Et je me disais seulement que je me sentais un peu comme Maxwell.

 **C'est-à-dire ?**

Je pensais vous assassiner aujourd'hui.

 **Voulez-vous aller à Azkaban ?**

C'est un sacrifice que je suis prête à faire.

 **Vous MENTEZ !**

Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

 **Je… Je… hmmm…**

Exactement. *rire mauvais*

 **MWAH HA HA HA HA HA !**

Vous n'êtes pas supposé rire, je le suis !

 **Oh… eh bien vous devriez l'écrire tel quel alors !**

J'abandonne.

 **Tss tss honte sur vous.**

Ouais bien sûr.

*"beetles" en anglais. Jeu de mot.


	34. MEMO 34

**MEMO 34_**

 **Doux Merlin ! Je viens juste de trouver l'élément parfait pour un chantage !**

Ooh, qu'est-ce ?

 **Des photos.**

De qui ? Oh… oh non vous n'avez pas fait ça !

 **Si !**

Quand ?

 **J'ai, en quelque sorte, trouver votre album photo.**

COMMENT ?!

 **C'est à moi de le savoir et à vous de le découvrir.**

Où Severus a-t-il rangé son Véritasérum ?

 **C'est** **MAUVAIS !**

Je sais.

 **…**

Lesquelles possédez-vous ?

 **Celle de votre graduation, le matin après que vous ayez eu Louisa et l'anniversaire de vingt-et-un ans.**

Vous êtes terriblement insupportable.

 **Je sais.**

Eh bien vous ne pouvez pas m'abaisser au chantage puisqu'après tout, je les aime assez.

 **Peut-être, mais les Maraudeurs ne les ont pas encore vu !**

Vous n'oseriez pas !

 **Oserais-je ?**


	35. MEMO 35

**MEMO 35_**

Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez fait ça.

 **Je sais ! Vous ne m'avez même pas donné le sorbet au citron que je vous avais demandé !**

Bah, vous leur avez donnez les photos. Je vous avais dis de ne pas le faire. Allez comprendre.

 **En fait, je leur ai donné des** **copies** **des photos.**

En quoi cela améliore la situation ?

 **Er… Je ne sais pas.**

Et maintenant elles ont fait le tour de l'école.

 **Pourquoi est-ce une si mauvaise chose ?**

Les étudiants me lancent des regards étranges.

 **Mais vous êtes si jolie sur ces photos.**

C'est ce qui me gêne.

 **Pourquoi ?**

Parce que j'en entendrais parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

 **Et… ?**

Et c'est de VOTRE faute !

 **C'est ça, rejeter la faute.**

MAIS VOUS LEUR AVEZ MONTRE LES PHOTOS !

 **Cela ne rend pas la faute mienne.**

…

 **Attendez, si… oh oh. Allez-vous me tuer maintenant ?**

Non, pas maintenant. Je vais attendre d'entendre ce que les Maraudeurs ont à en dire puis je vous regarderais lentement souffrir pour tout ce que m'avez fais PUIS JE VOUS TUERAIS… peut-être.

 **Comment diable êtes-vous du bon côté de cette guerre ?**

Parce que je suis une bonne espionne.

 ***ENNH* une espionne !**

Ça va, je plaisantais.

 **Oh… Je le savais…**


	36. MEMO 36

**MEMO 36_**

 **J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit à Peeves.**

J'ai dis beaucoup de choses à Peeves.

 **Oui, mais je parle de ce que vous lui avez dit aujourd'hui.**

A propos de ?

 **Vous savez de quoi je parle !**

…

 **Bon, j'ai juste une question.**

Faites péter.

 **Si vous voulez faire exploser quelque chose, Minerva, un sortilège devrait suffire.**

Albus, je parlais de votre question.

 **Oh…**

Eh bien…

 **Ah, oui. Comment, exactement, savez-vous dans quel sens on dévisse un chandelier.**

C'est à moi de le savoir et à vous de le découvrir.


	37. MEMO 37

**MEMO 37_**

Ouah, je me suis dépassée, aujourd'hui.

 **Oh vraiment ?**

Oui.

 **Comment donc ?**

J'ai trouvé quelqu'un plus ennuyeux que vous.

 **Ooh, dites-moi donc qui cela peut être.**

Sirius Fichu Black.

 **Je ne savais pas que son deuxième prénom était "Fichu". Et puis, je savais déjà qu'il était plus ennuyeux. Compétition impossible dans son cas.**

Son deuxième prénom n'est pas "Fichu" !

 **Alors pourquoi l'écrire ?**

Oh laissez-tomber.

 **Donc, retournons à cette histoire, voulez-vous. Comment vous êtes-vous décidé à juger Mr Black plus ennuyeux que moi ?**

L'avez-vous vu récemment ?

 **Ouiiii, nous étions au quartier général la nuit dernière. Votre mémoire vous fait-elle enfin défaut ?**

Continuez d'y croire, vieillard ! Enfin… à chaque fois que je suis sous ma forme d'Animagus près de lui, il se met à éternuer et prétendre qu'il est allergique aux chats.

 **Ça change de lui en train de vous poursuivre.**

Oh vous ne venez pas de dire ça.

 **Oh dear god !***

Courez… rapidement…

 **J'ai un coup d'avance sur vous. Vous ne me trouverez jamais ! AH AH AH AH !**

Êtes-vous dans la salle des professeurs ?

 **Comment avez-vous… Je veux veux dire… NOOON !**

Belle erreur, monsieur le barbus. Prêt ou non, j'arrive !

 **AAAAAAAAAARGH !**

*"Sacré bleu" dans le texte original.


	38. MEMO 38

**MEMO 38_**

 **S'il-vous-plaît, Minnie, vous savez que vous en avez envie.**

Quand il neigera en enfer.

 **Ah, bon.**

Je ne le ferais pas.

 **Okay.**

Vous lâcher l'affaire ?

 **Ouaip.**

Ah Merlin tout puissant, je suis sauve !

 **Oh s'il-vous-plaît, vous ne m'avez quand même pas crût ?**

Ne soyez pas obtus.

 **Pourquoi ne pas vouloir le faire, Minnie ?**

Cessez de m'appeler ainsi !

 **Je ne vous appelle pas "ainsi", je vous appelle "Minnie" !**

Doux Merlin, pourquoi me tourmenter ainsi ?

 **S'il-vous-plaaaaaaaît.**

Je refuse.

 **Allé !**

I don't speak french.*

 **Mais vous feriez une Dorothée sur extraordinaire !**

Je ne rejoins sûrement pas votre projet du "Magicien d'Oz" pour le personnel.

 **Je ferais en sorte que Dolores joue la Méchante Sorcière de l'Est.**

Laquelle est-ce ?

 **Celle qui se fait ratatiner par une maison.**

Où est-ce que je signe ?

 **J'étais certain que nous allions trouver un terrain d'entente.**

*"No hablo ingles" dans le texte original.


	39. MEMO 39

**MEMO 39_**

 **Minerva, je viens d'avoir une idée merveilleuse.**

Faites-moi donc le plaisir de m'éclairer.

 **J'étais juste en train de penser à Argus…**

Tout bien réfléchi, je ne veux pas savoir.

 **S'il-vous-plaît, entendez-moi.**

D'accord.

 **Je pensais donc à Argus et je me demandais : depuis combien de temps a-t-il à ses côté cette chatte infernale ?**

Vous voulez parler de celle qui vous a un jour trouvé dans cette… euh… position… compromettante ?

 **Oui… et je vous prie de ne jamais plus mentionner cet incident.**

D'accord. Je dirais des aaaaaaaaannées.

 **C'est bien ce que je me disais. Et puis cela m'a frappé.**

Etait-ce le cognard que j'ai frappé tantôt afin de laisser libre cours à ma frustration ?

 **Non, je veux dire qu'une pensée m'a frappé. Et si Miss Beigne — ou quelque soit son nom — était un Animagus ?**

Oh doux Merlin. Votre vaisseau vient d'atterrir et attends votre arrivée.

 **Vraiment ? J'attends cela depuis des années !**

Albus, je n'ai jamais douté de votre génialitude — pour peu que vous en ayez — jusqu'aujourd'hui.

 **C'est gentil de m'en informer.**

Ouah, je suis officiellement inquiète pour votre santé mentale.

 **Et moi pour la votre.**

Oh vous n'avez pas besoin de l'être. Je l'ai perdu lorsque j'ai décidé de travailler ici.

 **Aoutch, rentrez vos griffes. Et puis de toute manière, je l'ai toujours, enfermée dans un coffre de mon bureau.**

Quoi donc ?

 **Votre santé mental.**

Oh non.


	40. MEMO 40

**MEMO 40_**

 **J'étais juste en train de discuter avec Sybille.**

Je ne veux pas savoir.

 **Mais elle a fait une prédiction à propos de vous.**

Oh vraiment ?

 **Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas savoir ?**

Je ne voulais pas, mais maintenant je veux.

 **Peu importe. Elle a prédit que vous deux deviendrez bientôt de "très grandes amies".**

Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

 **Aussi sûr que la splendide barbe sur mon visage.**

Albus, JE VOUS AVEZ DIT QU'ELLE ETAIT UNE IMPOSTEUR !

 **Oui, eh bien…**

Oh j'abandonne ! Nous voyez-vous vraiment devenir des amies proches ?

 **Touché…**

Vous m'avez vraiment agacé.

 **Rappelez-vous, longue inspiration… longue expiration… inspiration… expiration…**

Albus.

 **Imaginez une mer bleutée roulant ses vagues sur le sable chaud d'une plage agréable.**

Ablus !

 **Sentez la tranquillité vous habiter lentement…**

ALBUS !

 **Sentez le contentement de…**

ALBUS PERCEVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE FERMEZ-LA !

 **…**

Merci.

 **Je dirais à Sybille que son troisième oeil doit-être un peu rouillé.**


	41. MEMO 41

**MEMO 41_**

Pourquoi suis-je devenu professeur ?

 **Parce que vous aimez les enfants ?**

J' _aimais…_

 **Parce que vous vouliez aider votre meilleur ami ?**

C'est ce que vous pensez.

 **Parce que je vous ai supplié ?**

Probablement, oui.

 **Pourquoi demandez-vous ?**

Parce que Peter Pettigrow a été tellement surprit de me voir arriver derrière lui qu'il a recraché son verre de jus de citrouille. Sur moi.

 **Sous votre forme féline ?**

Oui. Du coup maintenant je ne peux pas retirer l'odeur de jus de citrouille et de poils de chat de ma peau.

 **Prenez un bain.**

Déjà fait. Trois fois.

 **Je suis tellement désolé.**

Pour quoi donc ?

 **Oh, j'ai cru que vous pouviez m'entendre rire depuis mon bureau ?**

Vous êtes terriblement emmerdant.

 **Mais vous appréciez.**

…

 **N'est-ce-pas ?**

…

 **N'est-ce-pas ?**

…

 **Mon estime de soi dégringole.**

Et, souhaitons-le, votre tête est en train de dégonfler. D'après mes calculs, vous serez capable de la faire passer le pas de la porte dans trois jours.

 **Dixit Madame "je-pourrais-vous-jeter-un-sort-n'importe-quel-jour-de-la-semaine".**

Mais je peux.

 **Mais bien sûr…**


	42. MEMO 42

**MEMO 42_**

 **Je crois que je viens enfin de comprendre pourquoi vous détestez tant Dolores Face-de-Crapaud.**

Parce qu'elle essaye d'être un petit crapaud emmerdeur qui tente de séduire n'importe quel homme sur lequel j'ai le malheur de poser les yeux ?

 **Pas vraiment. Et, honte sur vous, vous êtes mariée !**

Juste pour que vous sachiez, je parlais _au passé._ Et puis, si vous voulez parler d'aujourd'hui — ce que je n'étais pas en train de faire —, il n'y a aucune loi stipulant qu'on ne peut pas regarder quelqu'un. Est-ce parce qu'elle a un penchant pas franchement naturel pour le rose ?

 **Je toucherais un mot à Cornélius à propos de cette loi. Et non, ce n'est pas ça.**

Parce qu'elle est horrible, vulgaire et dégoûtante en général !

 **Eh bien, il y a un peu de ça, mais ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais.**

Et à quoi pensiez-vous, osé-je demander ?

 **J'ai une théorie selon laquelle vous la détestez car vous partager une passion commune pour l'espèce féline.**

C'est une des choses les plus ridicules que je n'ai jamais entendu ! Et ce n'est pas peu dire !

 **Hm oui, considérant le fait que vous passez la majorité de l'année dans le même endroit que moi depuis maintenant 36 ans.**

Et j'ai vu défiler chaque seconde…


	43. MEMO 43

**MEMO 43**

 **Outch. J'ai mal à la tête.**

Pauvre petite chose. Cela se voit que vous n'avez jamais accouché.

 **Si vous ne vouliez pas d'enfant vous n'aviez qu'à user de contraception.**

C'était dur.

 **Je sais, pardonnez-moi.**

Où avez-vous mal, exactement ?

 **A l'arrière du crâne ?**

Et pourquoi avez-vous mal à la tête ?

 **Un chandelier m'est tombé dessus.**

Oh… était-ce…

 **Peeves.**

Ah, c'est bien ce que je me disais.

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai demandé d'échanger votre prochain repas avec de la nourriture pour chat… oups…**

Vous avez intérêt à ne pas avoir fait ça !

 **Euh…**

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ESPECE D'ABRUTI FINI !


	44. MEMO 44

**MEMO 44_**

Par la barbe rousse de Merlin qu'avez-vous donc fait ?

 **Que voulez-vous dire ?**

Vous l'avez prit, n'est-ce-pas ?

 **Peut-être. Cela vous fera du bien d'en avoir moins, quoi qu'il en soi.**

Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas fonctionner correctement sans une tasse de café le matin !

 **Trop est mauvais pour vous.**

Eh bien, c'est entièrement votre faute si Hermione Granger pouvait enseigner bien mieux que moi aujourd'hui.

 **Elle pourrait le faire de toute manière.**

Je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez jamais écrit ça.

 **Le déni n'est pas une bonne chose, Minerva.**

Vous savez que Rolanda va vous tuer, n'est-ce-pas ?

 **En parlant du loup…**

 **—**

 **C'était HORRIBLE !**

Je détesterais vous dire "je vous l'avais dis".

 **Je sais.**

Tout est de votre fait.

 **Je sais.**

Et maintenant vous allez devoir expliquer à Poppy pourquoi vous avez des échardes de manche à balais plein les mains.

 **Je sais.**

Ha.

 **Je n'aurais pas du vous retirer le café.**

Je vous l'avais dis.

 **Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas dire ça !**

Je ferais une exception.


	45. MEMO 45

**MEMO 45_**

Grande vacances !

 **Honnêtement, ma chère, vous êtes pire qu'une enfant.**

Mais vous m'aimez tout autant.

 **Comment pouvez-vous le savoir.**

Tout le monde m'aime.

 **Bien sûr.**

Votre foi en moi est réconfortante.

 **Retournons à notre premier sujet…**

Oui eh bien je célébrais la fin de cette année scolaire.

 **Ah, oui.**

Vous devez absolument venir dîner avec nous un de ces soirs.

 **Je vous ferais tenir cette promesse.**

Mais bien sûr.

 **Vous devrez probablement mettre en place des barrière de protection autour de votre maison si vous allez me laisser entrer et tout détruire.**

J'en ai déjà. Je veux dire, avez-vous déjà vu mes enfants ?

 **Ah, ceci explique cela.**

Développez.

 **Euh… non rien.**

Oh mais dites-moi donc.

 **Je ne préfèrerais pas.**

S'il-vous-plaît ?

 **Eh bien pourquoi vous donnez tant de travail aux étudiants.**

Pardon ?

 **C'est pour éviter qu'ils ne détruisent le château, n'est-ce-pas ?**

ALBUS !

 **Ne me faites pas de mal !**

Je ne vous ferais pas de mal…

 **…**

Pas BEAUCOUP…


	46. MEMO 46

**MEMO 46_**

 **Retenue numéro 74 310 pour les quatre Maraudeurs.**

Pas. Drôle.

 **Je trouve cela hilarant.**

Oh s'il-vous-plaît, c'est à cause de ces quatre là que mon bureau à un trou avec la forme de mon crâne.

 **Que vous ai-je dis à propos de l'automutilation ?**

Excusez-moi ?

 **Automutilation. Les moldus ont cette charmante… hm, chose, qu'ils appellent "emo".**

Au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce donc que cet "emo" ?

 **Aucune idée. Cela a à voir avec le fait d'être émotionnellement instable, je crois et… oh oh…**

Mauvaise idée, Dumbledore, mauvaise idée.


	47. MEMO 47

MEMO 47_

Où sont-elles ?

 **Où sont quoi ?**

Pourquoi persistez-vous à voler mes biens ?

 **Eclairez-moi.**

Où avez-vous mis mes épingles à cheveux ?

 **Quoi ?**

MES EPINGLES A CHEVEUX !

 **D'accord, d'accord, ne vous affolez pas !**

Je vous préviens !

 **Très bien ! Vous n'avez qu'à les chercher vous-même !**

Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois enseigner à quatre idiots de première année.

 **Quel dommage.**

Eh bien, je pourrais toujours en invoquer de nouvelles…

 **En quoi serait-ce amusant ?**

Je ne passerais pas pour une idiote devant mes classes.

 **Je vous préfères avec les cheveux lâchés.**

Albus !

 **Je ferais disparaître tout ce que vous pourriez invoquer, vous le savez, n'est-ce-pas ?**

Merde…


	48. MEMO 48

MEMO 48_

C'est de votre faute.

 **Quoi donc ?**

Tout.

 **Quelque chose en particulier ?**

Eh bien, James Potter et Sirius Black ont parié que j'avais un nouveau petit ami parce que mes cheveux étaient lâchés, Remus Lupin a tenté sans relâches de les faire taire et Peter Pettigrew n'a pas arrêté de me fixer durant tout le cours.

 **Une journée basique, quoi.**

C'est entièrement de votre faute.

 **J'en suis fière.**

Et ce n'est pas le pire.

 **Cela s'améliore ?**

Non, cela empire.

 **Oui, pour vous. Mais de mon point de vue, cela s'améliore.**

Si vous ne voulez pas savoir…

 **Non, non, je veux savoir !**

Alors fermez-la.

 **…**

Grazie. Donc, je jurerais qu'une caméra moldue est restée braquée sur moi plus d'une fois, puis les photos que vous avez donné aux quatre Idiots ont été éparpillées dans le Grand Hall et les Chambres communes.

 **J'ai remarqué.**

Ensuite, Pomona à tenté de colorer mes cheveux en bleu. Merci Merlin, elle n'a jamais été très douée dans la discrétion donc j'ai pu stopper le sortilège avant que mes cheveux ne changent de couleur. Etrangement, elle semblait penser que vous aviez parié avec elle…

 **Euh…**

Idiot.

 **C'est ma tradition, voyez ? Tous les ans, je prends le pari avec un de mes collègues qu'il peut changer la couleur des cheveux d'un membre du personnel. Eh, nous pourrions en faire notre tradition.**

Mais bien sûr…


	49. MEMO 49

MEMO 49_

 **Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin décidée à laisser Richard tranquille.**

Vous êtes simplement jaloux car vous, mon ami, n'êtes qu'un vieillard solitaire et aigri.

 **Je proteste ! Et puis, si moi aussi j'avais une moitié, je ne passerais pas le peu de temps que j'ai collé à l'embrasser.**

Comme vous préférez.

 **C'est vrai.**

Mais bien sûr.

 **Et je ne suis pas solitaire. J'ai Fumseck.**

Ça m'a l'air amusant…

 **C'est vous qui êtes jalouse maintenant.**

Merci bien mais je préfère encore rester avec Richard.

 **Que vous dites…**

Que je pense.

 **Vous avez de la chance qu'aucun Maraudeur ne l'est encore vu.**

Oh Merlin, j'espère que cela continu ainsi !


	50. MEMO 50

MEMO 50_

Ils l'ont vu.

 **Apparemment…**

Et ils l'ont dit à tout le monde.

 **Je me demande comment ils ont su qu'il était votre époux.**

Merlin seul sait.

 **Oui, Monsieur Potter semblait beaucoup s'amuser à le crier durant le dîner, néanmoins.**

…

Un jour, je tuerais ces quatre-là.

 **Allons, allons, les pensées homicidaires ne font pas bons vivre dans une école.**

Seulement parce que vous savez que vous êtes le prochain sur la liste.

 **Je vais devoir vous sanctionner.**

Vous n'oseriez pas !

 **Vraiment ?**


	51. MEMO 51

MEMO 51_

 **Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question.**

Pourquoi citez-vous Shakespeare ?

 **Mais chut, quelle lumière perce donc à cette fenêtre ?**

Sérieusement…

 **Quoi ! ma langue à votre queue ? — Allons, revenez, bonne Cateau, je suis gentilhomme.**

Ouah… j'en perds mes mots.

 **Deux fois plus de peines et de difficultés.**

Ça y'est, je craque ! Adieu !

 **Allons, allons, embrassez-moi, Kate.**

…

 **AH ! Elle est partit !**

Vous savez que vous continuez de m'envoyer ces mémos, n'est-ce-pas ?

 **BORDEL !**


	52. MEMO 52

MEMO 52_

 **Zip-a-de-doo-dah, zip-a-de-dé…**

Je ne demanderais pas.

 **Puisque vous le demandez…**

Ce n'est pas le cas !

 **Vous le demandez, dans mon monde. Peu importe, c'est une journée sans hiboux.**

Et vous chantez parce que… ?

 **Ne le savez-vous pas ?**

Visiblement non.

 **Cela signifie que je n'ai pas non plus de jérémiades de la part de notre Ministre.**

Vous pourriez tout autant être vous-même le ministre, avec toute l'aide que vous lui apportez.

 **Cela n'arrivera jamais.**

Je sais. Donc, l'idiot incompétent vous offre une journée de repos ?

 **Ouaip…**

…

 **Oh oh… OOOOOOHHHHH ! Moi qui croyais avoir une journée sans Fudge, il vient justement de m'envoyer un message urgent.**

Que dit-il ?

 **C'est top secret.**

Ne pouvez-vous pas me le dire ?

 **Je pourrais mais je devrais vous tuer ensuite.**

Pas si je vous tue la première…


	53. MEMO 53

MEMO 53_

 **J'ai appris quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui.**

Vraiment… qui l'eut cru.

 **Vraiment.**

Eh bien, qu'avez-vous appris ?

 **Que le cirage à chaussure n'a AUCUN effet sur les loups-garou.**

Pardon ?

 **Le cirage à chaussure n'a aucun effet sur les loups-garou… enfin, excepté rendre leur nez brillant.**

Et… et comment avez-vous découvert une telle chose ?

 **J'ai dis à Remus que je voulais faire une petite expérience.**

Et il vous a laissé faire ?

 **Exacte.**

Mais où va le monde ?


	54. MEMO 54

MEMO 54_

 **Je suis tellement désolé.**

Il vaudrait mieux !

 **Je le suis. Je viens juste de vous le dire…**

C'était tellement déplacé, Dumbledore !

 **J'ai bien peur de ne pas voir ce qui était déplacé.**

Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ?

 **Euh…**

Vous me réveillez à deux heures du matin pour me dire quelque chose d'urgent.

 **Ça l'était !**

Vous m'avez demandé de vous débarrasser d'une araignée !

 **C'était urgent.**

…

 **Ça l'était !**

…

 **Vous savez bien que je déteste les araignées !**

…

 **Cessez de jeter mes mémos !**

Cessez d'être un idiot !

 **J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, madame.**


	55. MEMO 55

MEMO 55_

 **Oh…**

Qu'es-ce que c'est, maintenant ?

 **Fumseck m'a pincé !**

Mon cœur saigne pour vous.

 **Je n'irais pas jusque là, ma chère.**

Sarcasme, Albus, sarcasme !

 **Ah, je comprends mieux.**

Vous voyez ? Vous commencez à prendre la main. Pourquoi vous-a-t-il pincé ? Il ne l'a jamais fais auparavant.

 **Eh bien… j'ai peut-être…**

Continuez…

 **J'ai peut-être…**

Crachez le morceau !

 **J'ai peut-être *accidentellement* essayé de lui donner une petite sucrerie…**

Bonbon au citron ?

 **Un sorbet au citron, en fait.**

Mais quand apprendrez-vous ?

 **Quand accepterez-vous un sorbet au citron ?**

Jamais.

 **Exactement.**

Exaspérant.


	56. MEMO 56

MEMO 56_

 **J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui.**

Qui êtes-vous, l'agent secret d'Alastor ?

 **Ce serait révéler mon identité.**

De quoi parlez-vous, en fait ?

 **Ce serait révéler mon secret.**

Ne plaisantez pas avec moi !

 **Très bien…**

Qu'ai-je fais, cette fois-ci ?

 **Je vous ai vu rire.**

Euh… C'est déjà arrivé.

 **Non, vous avez ri à l'une des blagues de Potter et Black.**

Vous devez admettre, ils sont particulièrement culottés.

 **Que voulez-vous dire ?**

Sans être vu, ils l'ont retiré juste sous le nez du Ministre de la Magie.

 **Je me demande s'il la remarqué depuis.**

Bien sûr, comme s'il pouvait remarquer une moustache multicolore ; on dirait qu'il n'a jamais vu un miroir avant aujourd'hui.

 **Eh bien, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que vous, Pomona et Poppy aviez l'habitude de faire.**

Je vous arrête ! Vous vous rappelez de ce que nous avions convenu ?

 **Ne jamais reparler des blagues.**

Bon garçon.

 **Ce n'est pas condescendant du tout…**


	57. MEMO 57

MEMO 57_

 **C'était très Serpentard de votre part.**

Quoi donc ?

 **Vous ne l'avez pas puni.**

Qui ? … Oh…

 **Exacte. Vous l'avez laissé partir. En fait, vous lui avez même offert une place dans votre équipe de Quidditch.**

Votre point étant ?

 **En plus d'aller à l'encontre des règles de l'école, c'est moralement malsain.**

Il est meilleur que son père et, vous savez, il aurait pu…

 **… jouer dans l'équipe britannique, je sais.**

Où voulez-vous en venir, alors ?

 **C'était particulièrement sournois de votre part.**

Cela m'est déjà arrivé de l'être.

 **Severus n'est pas content.**

Qu'y a-t-il de pas ordinaire là-dedans ?

 **Pas faux.**

…

 **Mais honnêtement, vous auriez dû être à Serpentard.**

Vous venez d'insulter des centaines d'années de mes générations passées. J'espère que vous êtes heureux.

 **Beaucoup.**

…

 **J'espère que vos parents ne viendront pas me hanter, néanmoins !**


	58. MEMO 58

MEMO 58_

Je ne peux pas y croire.

 **Eh bien, mon _incroyabilité_ est parfois compliquée à saisir pour certaine personne.**

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

 **Alors que voulez-vous dire ?**

Vous êtes tellement ennuyeux.

 **C'est ma spécialité.**

J'avais saisi.

 **Non mais, vraiment, que vouliez-vous dire ?**

Vous l'avez fais exprès, n'est-ce-pas ?

 **Eh bien, oui, je l'ai fais exprès.**

C'est mauvais.

 **…**

Vous savez que je suis chatouilleuse.

 **Oui.**

Alors pourquoi me chatouiller alors que vous savez que je déteste ça ?

 **Parce que je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal. Et puis, je pensais que Richard vous chatouillait souvent.**

Albus ! 1) Je vais vous faire du mal. 2) Richard ne me chatouille pas parce qu'il SAIT que je n'aime pas ça.

 **Alors il ne fait visiblement pas bien son travail.**

ALBUS !

 **Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je peux faire ce travail bien mieux que lui.**

Je prie Merlin pour que vous ne soyez pas en train de flirter avec moi.

 **Oh s'il-vous-plaît, vous n'êtes pas mon genre.**

Alors quel est votre genre ?

 **Cette conversation est terminée.**

Quoi ?

 **…**

Albus ?

 **…**

Dumbledore ?

 **…**

Al ?

 **…**

Et vous me dites de ne pas jeter les mémos !

 **Je ne les jète pas, je les brûle !**


	59. MEMO 59

MEMO 59_

 **Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ma chère ?**

Sévèrement effrayée.

 **Et pourquoi donc ?**

Je suis allé au Ministère de la Magie pour aider Alastor et il n'a pas cessé de taper sur son faux œil avec le bout d'une plume.

 **J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas d'encre dessus.**

Cela ne vous agacerait pas ?

 **Non**.

Pourquoi ?

 **Parce que je lui ai demandé de le faire… Attendez…**

Espèce d'idiot.

 **Je suis un idiot.**

Je viens vous chercher.

 **Pas si je vous trouve le premier.**

Quoi ?

 **J'ai dis « pas si je vous trouve le premier ».**

Je suis perdue maintenant.

 **Bwah ah ah ah ah ! Mon plan a fonctionné !**

En soi, cela m'aiderait grandement.

 **Quoi donc ?**

Si vous veniez me trouver le premier.

 **Oh… zut… je n'avais pas pensé à ça.**

Pensez-vous jamais ?

 **Ouuui…**

Laissez-moi reformuler : pensez-vous jamais à quelque chose d'utile ?

 **Non… pas vraiment.**

Affaire classée.

 **Quelle affaire ?**

Oh la la !


	60. MEMO 60

MEMO 60_

 **Vous allez bien ?**

Pourquoi irais-je mal ?

 **Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que je m'inquiète de votre bien-être ?**

A votre avis ?

 **Pensez-vous que je suis si cruel ?**

Vous pouvez l'être quand vous le voulez.

 **AH ! Vous avez perdu !**

Perdu quoi ?

 **Vous avez été la première à parler sans poser de question alors vous avez perdu le jeu.**

Quel JEU ? Nous ne jouions même pas !

 **Eh bien, j'y jouais définitivement.**

Vous ne m'avez jamais dis quel était votre genre ?

 **Au revoir !**

Ah, un peu de paix…

 **Pas pour longtemps.**

Eh bien, ce fut agréable mais bref.


	61. MEMO 61

MEMO 61_

Ce fut l'une des épreuves les plus compliquées de ma vie.

 **Charmant.**

…

 **Il y a quelques années, c'aurait été le rêve de n'importe quelle femme de rester coincer dans un placard à balais avec moi.**

Beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP d'années. Et seulement une femme sévèrement atteinte.

 **Comme je l'ai dis : charmant.**

Je sais.

 **Je devrais vraiment remercier les Maraudeurs.**

Pourquoi ?

 **Ils nous ont donné l'opportunité d'avoir une petite conversation.**

Et ils ont pris ma baguette magique. Ont-ils pris la vôtre également ?

 **…**

S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi qu'ils ont pris la vôtre…

 **Euh…**

Oh non ! Vous auriez pu OUVRIR la PORTE !

 **La colère ne vous mènera nulle part, ma chère.**

Mais vous lancer un sortilège, peut-être.

 **En fait, j'ai installé des protections magiques autour de mon bureau.**

Oh vraiment ?

 **Ça s'appelle… euh… nada… prano…**

Nada prano ?

 **Ouuuui…**

C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? Pathétique !

 **Oh oh… Je vais avoir des problèmes !**

Comme vous le dites !


	62. MEMO 62

MEMO 62_

Argh. Plus que deux jours avant que les snobs de Beauxbatons et les racailles de Dumstrang n'arrivent.

 **Donc, si Beauxbatons est snob et Dumstrang est grossier, que pensez-vous de Poudlard ?**

J'aime à penser que nous sommes un joyeux juste-milieu avec quelques éclats de folie.

 **Parlez pour vous !**

Je vous demande pardon ?

 **Ne demandez pas, c'est terriblement peu attrayant.**

Je croyais que je n'étais pas votre genre.

 **Vous ne l'êtes pas.**

…

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que je voulais dire c'est que TOUT le monde n'est pas aussi fou que vous le sous-entendez.**

Oh vraiment ?

 **Oui.**

J'espère sincèrement que vous ne pensez pas à vous-même faisant partie de ceux là.

 **Je le pense.**

Vraiment ?

 **Oui.**

Vous êtes sérieux ?

 **Bien sûr.**

Albus… Je… Pardon ?

 **Je ne me considère pas fou.**

S'il-vous-plait… vous plaisantez…

 **Nan.**

…

 **Oh, en fait, le Calamar Géant a laissez entendre qu'il ne voulait pas de chats autour de son lac.**

J'abandonne.

 **Si peu Gryffondor de votre part.**

Grr.


End file.
